fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 23
'alles ist wieder Normal' „Also los Leute holen wir uns dieses Digimon weil ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit diesen Zombies rum zu schlagen“ sagte ich und ging langsam zur Barrikade „Ok ich gehe dann wieder in die Digiwelt also Passt auf euch auf und Tötet nur wenn es Nötig ist“ und so ging der DP wieder in die Digiwelt „ok also machen wir uns bereit auf drei stoßen wir alle die Barrikade um und stürmen nach Draußen und dann nehmen wir uns ihrgent ein Fahrzeug und suchen dieses mist digimon“ sagte ich „aber wir dürfen doch noch kein Auto Fahren“ sagte T.k. „das ist egal es ist eine maßen Panik ausgebrochen und da ist es sowie so egal das einzige was bei uns Zählt ist Teamwork also 1 2 3 los!!“ wir stießen die Barrikade um und rannten durch und alle Zombies die uns in dem weg kamen wurden zur Seite geschlagen das sie nicht gleich richtig Tot waren und so Kämpften wir uns den Weg bis auf dem Hof doch es Gab immer wieder Probleme die wir beseitigen mussten denn es Gab noch einige Überlebende denen wir noch Helfen mussten doch als wir sahen wer es war wurde ich etwas sauer doch wir mussten alles und jeden überlebenden retten auch wenn es ein Lehrer ist den ich nicht leiden kann weil er etwas getan hat was mir niemand glaubte als wir sie gerettet hatten hatten wir auch einen Fahrer und rannten gemeinsam zu unserem Schulbus „doch als wir zu Bus Rannten Stolperte Kari und Verstauchte sich das Bein der Lehrer Matzugi ging zu ihr Hin und im Gleichen Moment sahen alle weg um zu Bus zu kommen außer ich, ich rannte zu Kari da Matzugi gerade dabei wahr Kari in Gesicht zu Treten um sie Als Opfer Für die Zombies da zu lassen doch ich schlug ich stellte mich vor ihm und sagte „wenn sie sich das Wagen sterben sie Mit und das Grauen voller als von einem Zombie zerrissen zu werden“ und als ich das sagte fing Herr Matzugi an zu lachen und ich Bohrte einen Zombie meine Faust ins Gesicht „so werden sie auch enden und Kari und ich werden nicht mit ihnen gehen Hätten wir sie doch nur Denn Zombies zum Fraß gegeben, Davis wir Treffen uns im Park Kari und ich gehen zu Fuß da hin!!“ Davis Schaute zu mir und nickte ich nahm Kari huckepack und ging mit ihr Los wir Liefen an dutzenden von Zombies vor bei und sie Griffen uns nicht an da hatte ich eine Idee ich nahm einen Stein und Schmiss ihn gegen die Wand dann sahen alle Zombies in die Richtung aus dem das Geräusch kam ich sagte dann zu Kari „ok diese Zombies sehen uns nicht also müssen wir nur leise sein und uns einen weg zum Park frei Werfen auch ja wie geht es deinem Fuß“ fragte ich „dem geht es wieder gut ich kann auch wieder gehen“ ich sah ihr ins Gesicht und sagte du brauchst nicht lügen ich sehe dir den Schmerz an also komm ich trage dich weiter meine Kraft reiht aus, ach ja Gatomon kannst du bitte hinter Kari und mir gehen und bescheit sagen wenn etwas Kommt“ „ja das mach ich können wir jetzt weiter gehen wir kommen dem Digimon näher ich rieche es du doch auch Gigimon oder“ sagte es zu Gigimon das es in den Armen Hielt „ja und danke das du mich trägst“ „ach das mach ich doch gerne“ und so gingen wir weiter (währen dessen im Bus) „Was hatten sie eigentlich Vor Herr Matzugi als sie zu Kari und Christopher gegangen sind“ fragten Davis und T.k. „ich wollte nur Kari helfen doch dieser unhöfliche dreckiger Bengel hat sich vor mich gestellt und mir sogar gedroht mich zu Töten“ „was erzählen sie da das würde er nie im leben machen und hören sie auf einen Cousin zu beleidigen“ Davis mit einer Sache hat er recht er hat ihn gedroht zu Töten aber du weißt ja er macht das nicht ohne Grund dieser Mensch hat versucht Kari als Futter für die Zombies da zu lassen“ sagte Veemon „hat dieses kleine mist Kreatur gerade geredet“ sagte der Lehrer „was haben sie gesagt Leute wir gehen halten sie Bitte den Wagen an und lassen uns Aussteigen“ sagte Davis „Nie im Leben ich halte nicht an“ Plötzlich Stieß er Davis und Veemon aus dem Bus T.k., Cody, Yoli, Ken, Dominik und ihre Digimon sahen das und Sprangen hinter her alle schauten ihnen nach auch der Lehrer und sah nicht das sie auf einen Abhang zu Fuhren T.k. und die anderen Hörten eine Explosion und Rannten dann Gleich zu Davis und Veemon „geht es euch gut“ fragte Ken „ja es geht uns Gut ich habe nur eine Geprellte Schulter Veemon hatte Glück da ich nicht Wollte das es sich Verletzt habe ich es gepackt und über mich gelegt das es weich Landet“ sei halfen Davis Hoch und wahren auch in der Nähe des Park's (währen dessen auf der anderen Seite des Park's) „wir haben es Gleich geschafft Kari“ „ok Gatomon kannst du noch“ fragte Kari ihren Partner „ja es geht ich muss ja zum Glück nur Gigimon tragen“ wir gingen weiter bis wir im Zentrum vom Park wahren und dann hörten wir auch schon Davis und die anderen als wir denn bei ihnen wahren erzählten sie uns was Passiert sei „ich sagte doch diesem Arschloch kann man nicht trauen naja jetzt ist er ja Tot“ plötzlich legte sich der Nebel im Zentrum des Park „habt ihr mich also gefunden Digiritter“ sagte eine unbekannte stimme „wer Spricht da zeig dich“ sagte Davis und als wir dann sahen wer da sprach es war Matzugi doch es war nicht seine stimme „da ihr mich jetzt gefunden habt kann ich euch jetzt meine Wahre Gestalt zeigen“ Plötzlich verwandelte sich Matzugi in ein Digimon Mit Brennenden Kopf Hörnern und total zerfetzten Körper „Omg wie Hässlich bist du denn jetzt weiß ich wie so ich dich schon als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe nicht mochte und durch diese eine Tat damals nicht weniger“ sagte ich dann machte Virusmon einige Bewegungen mit seinen Finger und es standen dutzende von Zombies und hielten uns fest „Hey was soll das was hast du vor“ schrie ich es an „na was wohl ich mach euch zu meinen untergebenen ich beiße euch und ihr verwandelt euch in Hirn lose Zombies und jetzt schaut doch mal wer euch fest hehlt“ wir drehten uns um und sahen Tai und die andren die uns Fest hielten doch einer Fehlte es Wahr der DP der Fehlte als wir wieder nach vorne schauten zu Virusmon fing es schon an alle nach einander zubeißen mich nahm es als Letztes es Biss sogar die Digimon „Hör auf Bitte Hör auf“ Flehte ich es an doch es machte einfach weiter als es dann sogar Kari Gebissen hatte war für mich alles Verloren doch dann als es mich Beißen wollte wurde es von jemanden Gestört „Christopher reiß dich zusammen du kannst sie noch retten in dem du Virusmon Tötest“ sagte der DP der auf einem Hügel stand mit meinem Schwert in der hand „wie den ich habe gerade jeglichen Kampfwillen Verloren“ als ich das sagte Hörte ich noch eine stimme „Wenn ein Man seinen Freunden Helfen will macht ihn das Stark doch jemand der seinen Freunden nicht Helfen Will ist Kein Man“ sagte die andere stimme und als ich sah wer es wahr faste ich meinen Mut zusammen und Ries mich los „und was soll ich machen ich habe keinen Partner um gegen es zu Kämpfen“ „du brauchst nur dein Schwert und dein digishoul“ sagte der DP „ihr nervt los meine Lakaien packte sie“ als der DP Bemerkte das sie gleich zu einem von ihnen werden würden warf er mir das Schwert zu und Rief „du bist unsere Letzte Hoffnung“ und dann war es zu Spät Virusmon hatte meine Freunde mein Familie und Meinen Partner zu seinen Lakaien verwandelt „Virusmon du hast mein leben Zerstört und das war zu viel jetzt hast du das Tier in mir Geweckt“ ich nahm das Schwert in die Hand und sah Virusmon an als es sah wie ich es an sah schreckte es kurz zurück weil meine Augen seinen Tot wieder spiegelten und sie ihn an die Person erinnern die ihn weck gesperrt hatten „Hör auf mich so anzuschauen“ sagte es „jetzt ist dein ende gekommen mit dir fahre ich Schlitten ich bin Christopher Kudo und ich werde dich aus löschen“ ich griff es mit voller Kraft an meine Geschwindigkeit war enorm hoch und auch mein Schwert hieb war heftig doch ich konnte ihm nicht's an haben „ist das alles oder kommt dar noch mehr und hör endlich auf mich so anzuschauen“ ich hörte anfangs nichts von dem was es sagte ich wollte nur eins es Zerstören und als ich bemerkte das es nichts bringt das meine angriffe ihm nichts anhaben können geisterte mir ein Satz durch den Kopf °starke Gefühle entfachen ein starkes digishoul° „was denn nun gibst du etwa auf“ sagte Virusmon „Nein ich gebe nicht auf niemals!!!!!!!“ auf einmal um schloss meinen ganzen Körper das digishoul „hmm bringen wir es zu ende Dunkler Fluch der Untoten“ es schloss sich eine Kuppel um mich und Virusmon dachte schon es hätte mich besiegt „na das war ja einfa..“ es sah die Kuppel an in der ich gefangen war und bekam langsam angst als es sah wie sich Risse bildeten „ahhh jetzt bin ich dran“ das digishoul bündelte sich in Meinem Schwert und ich rannte auf Virusmon zu „san-get-zu Blitz Hiebe!!“ die angriffe von mir schlugen nur so auf Virusmon ein und als es schon auf dem Boden lag Bettelte es mich an es am leben zulassen es befreite alle aus seinem Bann „du hast es nicht verdient zu leben wegen dir sind Heute viele Menschen gestorben und nun stirb Selbst“ ich durchbohrte den Kopf des Digimon und scannte seine Daten in meinem Schert so das sie niemand mehr benutzen konnte „Geht es euch allen Gut“ fragte ich alle als sie wieder zu sich kamen „ja uns geht es Gut aber was ist mit deinem Arm passiert“ fragten mich alle ich schaute auf meinen Arm und sagte „da wirt wohl meine Arm die Kraft nicht mehr ausgehalten haben aber ich frage mich wer dieses Digimon Freigelassen hat“ „ich mich auch Christopher aber wo ist es denn jetzt“ fragte mich der DP der gerade mit meinem Vater angelaufen kam „es ist da wo ich auch Bahamon hin gesperrt habe in meinem Schwert und nun bring es bitte wieder in die Digiwelt DP und danke das du Gekommen bist ansonsten hätten wir unser Welt wie wir sie kennen verloren“ ich gab dem DP das Schwert als das Amulett von Erdro reagierte und wir Erdro sagen hörten „es war Tereus ich spüre seine Aura noch“ und die Amulette von Aqua und Riebor stimmten ihm zu „aber das heißt ja der Bruder von Perseus aber wie wie so er ist doch nicht etwa vom Bösen zerfressen“ „ohh doch Christopher Schadow hat ihn in seine Gewalt gebracht und nun liegt es an uns ihn wieder zu befreien“ sagte Erdro „ich glaube das muss für Christopher Warten mit dem arm geht es ab in Krankenhaus“ „ok Joy“